Wolf Precure
Wolf Precure (ウルフプリキュア Urufu Purikyua) is a fanseries by Cure Wonder; it was originally created by Cure Wolf. It is about 3 girls, Kibouno Etsuko, Kiseki Hinata, and Kiyoshi Haruna, who transform into Pretty Cure to save the Woodland Kingdom and protect Earth's moon. It takes place after the Sailor Suit Arc, and the characters' names--as well as the voice actors' names--are in surname-first name order. Plot Woodland Kingdom was once a beautiful place where the inhabitants who lived there, the Little Wolves and the Wolf People, lived in peace, harmony, and order. However, the leader of the Dark Mountain Kingdom, Lord Kurokawa, and his army nearly defeated King Hikaru and his army. Then Kurokawa destroyed the Wolf Moon Jewel, causing the pieces to scatter; Hikaru used his maximum power to defeat and drive Kurokawa and his army away, but the Woodland Kingdom was in ruins as a result of the battle, and Hikaru transformed into a Little Wolf due to using his maximum power and the jewel being broken (Slight spoiler: he stays in this form until the Cures find the missing pieces of the Wolf Moon Jewel). So, he called for three Little Wolves who were wearing Cure Amulets and told them to find three special girls destined to be the Wolf Precure. The Little Wolves then went down to Earth, or Terra Country, as the Woodlanders called it to find the Pretty Cure and stop the Dark Mountain Kingdom from stealing Earth's moon. On Earth, in Tsukinokiseki Town, there is a girl named Kibouno Etsuko who is tomboyish, basically born to lead, and brings joy to the people around her. One day, she saved a Little Wolf from being bullied by a group of little kids; then the small creature named Kouki told Etsuko that she is a Pretty Cure and gave her the Cure Amulet that he was wearing. After transforming into a Pretty Cure, Etsuko has to find two other girls, Kiseki Hinata and Kiyoshi Haruna, to be her partners in order to defeat the Dark Mountain Kingdom and find the missing pieces of the sacred Wolf Moon Jewel so the Woodland Kingdom can return to how it once was. Will the Wolf Precure be able to find the missing pieces of the jewel, protect the Earth's moon, and save the Woodland Kingdom? Dark Mountain Kingdom's Plan and Backstory The Dark Mountain Kingdom did not always have that name; it was originally known as Moon Mountain Kingdom. The Moon Mountain Kingdom and the Woodland Kingdom were friendly towards each other. The two kingdoms loved the moon, especially Moon Mountain since the kingdom was named after it. One night on a full moon, the denizens of Moon Mountain began to act strangely and then turned into werewolf-like creatures. This occurred due to a gene they had that caused the transformation which the Moon Mountain denizens called "a curse". The transformed people caused a rampage in the Woodland Kingdom and King Daiki, the ruler at the time, stopped the werewolf-like creatures and cured them, turning the Moon Mountain denizens back to normal. Daiki decided that clouds should be casted over the sky in Moon Mountain Kingdom to cover the moon in order to prevent the same thing happening again. The ruler of the Moon Mountain Kingdom at the time, Lord Tsukikage, was angry at this and demanded that the moon must be uncovered. Daiki felt sorry for Tsukikage, but still decided that the moon must be covered. He asked his son Hikaru, who was prince at the time, to cover Moon Mountain Kingdom's sky with clouds. Prince Hikaru did so, but with a sad and heavy heart. When he told his father that he did the task, Tsukikage flew into a rage and attempted to kill the prince. Then Daiki stepped in to protect his son and accidently killed Lord Tsukikage in the process. Tsukikage's son, Kurokawa, was enraged by this and swore revenge on the entire Woodland Kingdom. Then the now Lord Kurokawa renamed Moon Mountain Kingdom to Dark Mountain Kingdom because of the darkness in the denizens' hearts and the "loss" of their beloved moon. Kurokawa snuck into the Woodland Kingdom and disguised himself as a servant. He then casted a spell that would kill Daiki in his sleep. The spell worked and King Daiki died in his sleep. The now King Hikaru was angered by this and declared war on Dark Mountain Kingdom. After the war, the Dark Mountain Kingdom decided to steal the Earth's moon to "replace" their "lost" moon and invaded Earth AKA Terra Country. Characters Pretty Cure Kibouno Etsuko (希望のエツこ Kibouno Etsuko)/ Cure Howl (キュアハウル Kyua Hauru) Intro: "The wolf's howl, Cure Howl!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Howl Wave!", "Pretty Cure Howl Wave Explosion!", "Wolf Yell!" Transformation Device and Weapon: Cure Amulet and Howl Caller Voiced by: Matsuoka Yuki Etsuko is 14 year old who is in her 2nd year of middle school and has a bright, uninhibited personality. She is tomboyish due to never wearing dresses and skirts unless she has to wear them, but has a soft spot for accessories and cute things; she especially loves stuffed animals and has a small collection of them. She is a natural leader and people of all ages have faith in her leadership skills. Etsuko loves playing sports and her favorite sport is soccer which she plays in her school's soccer team. She is always cheerful and optimistic; she brings joy to the people around her and she babysits as a part-time job. Etsuko is free-spirited, and she doesn't take life too seriously which causes her to not take being a Pretty Cure seriously in the first episode; she takes her task as Pretty Cure more seriously in the second episode and forward. She does not like being "restrained" and she is very energetic; her classmates call her "Genki-chan" (元気ちゃん Genki-chan). She has a strong sense of justice and can be slightly condescending to anyone who uses underhanded tactics. She excels at sports and, even though she is average at her studies, she does her best at them. She is a fan of Kiyoshi Haruna, who is her fan. Etsuko is also a famous dancer called "Genki"(元気 Genki) and her Cure form is Cure Howl. Etsuko has tanned skin, light brown hair worn in a side ponytail with a large hot pink ribbon, blue eyes, and a thin, athletic body with strong legs and a medium chest. Her wardrobe mostly consists of shorts, pants, jeans, jean shorts, leggings, and sweatpants with a few skirts and dresses that she either wears only on special occasions or not at all; later on in the series, her wardrobe also has skorts. Her theme color is hot pink. Kiseki Hinata (奇跡ひなた Kiseki Hinata)/ Cure Claw (キュアクロー Kyua Kurō) Intro: "The wolf's claws, Cure Claw!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Claw Slash!", "Pretty Cure Claw Slash Impact!", "Wolf Teleport!" Transformation Device and Weapon: Cure Amulet and Claw Brace Voiced by: Kuwatani Natsuko Hinata is 14 years old who is in her 2nd year of middle school like Etsuko and has a warm, gentle nature. She is more feminine than Etsuko due to her love for wearing dresses and skirts, she also loves accessories and she gushes over cute things; she has a large collection of stuffed animals. She is more calm and gentle-natured than Etsuko. She is excellent at her studies; she also likes sports, but she watches them rather than play them. She likes volleyball and excels at it; it's the only sport she is good at. She is described by her classmates as "lovely" and is popular. She is graceful and polite to everyone even if they are being rude to her, but she does not like being looked down upon or talked down to. She does not want to seem selfish or standoffish. Hinata works at her grandparents' café called "Masquerade Café" under the name of "Yumi" (ユミ Yumi) and her Cure form is Cure Claw. Hinata has pale skin, long dark blue hair with a small ponytail tied at the back of her head, dark blue eyes, a slender body, and a large chest. Her wardrobe consists of dresses, skirts, frills, lace and puffy shorts. Her theme color is light blue. Kiyoshi Haruna (淳はるな Kiyoshi Haruna)/ Cure Fang (キュアファング Kyua Fangu) Intro: "The wolf's fangs, Cure Fang!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Fang Shoot!", "Pretty Cure Fang Shoot Hurricane!", "Wolf Reflection Shield!" Appearance: Dark brown hair worn straight with a purple headband and dark brown eyes Transformation Device and Weapon: Cure Amulet and Fang Arrow Voiced by: Chihara Minori Haruna is 13 years old who is in her 1st year of middle school unlike Etsuko and Hinata; she is shy and reserved. She is modest and wears long-sleeved tops--sometimes she wears short-sleeved tops--as well as long dresses, long skirts, pants, and half pants when not in her idol outfit. She gushes over accessories and cute things, having almost a big collection of stuffed animals as Hinata. She is a quiet introvert who likes to read a lot, and would rather read than talk to people. Haruna is smart and athletic; she is also talented for her age. Due to her modesty, she blushes at compliments. She is sometimes not honest with her feelings; she wants to keep friends, but she is worried that she can't keep them despite being well-liked by her classmates. Haruna appears to be emotionless, but shows more emotion than she lets on. She is really a kind, sweet, and generous person who cares about others, but she is also not afraid to speak her mind and appears condescending to people who she feels that is underestimating her or is being demeaning to her which causes conflicts with Hinata; she can also be demanding at times: for example, she insisted that Hinata calls her "Kiyoshi-san" while Etsuko calls her "Haruna-chan" when she first meets them, and she also wants to sit next to Etsuko at and, at first, would tell people to move so she could sit with her favorite dancer. She is a big fan of Kibouno Etsuko, to the point of addressing her as "Etsuko-sama", who is her fan. Haruna is a famous idol called "Nagato" (長門 Nagato) and her Cure form is Cure Fang. Haruna has light skin, dark brown hair worn straight with a purple headband, dark brown eyes, and a thin, slender body with a small chest. Her wardrobe consists of modest clothing. Her theme color is light purple. Mascots Kouki/Ayumu Kouki (幸輝/歩夢幸輝 Kouki/Ayumu Kouki) Voiced by: Kobayashi Sanae Kouki is a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and is Etsuko's mascot. He shows similarities to his partner; he is energetic, uninhibited, cheerful, loves sports, and wants others to be happy. However, Kouki gets frustrated sometimes when Etsuko and Emi are careless though he gets careless on occasions. He has a human form named Ayumu Kouki and ends his sentences with "~kouki" or "~ki" when he talks in his Little Wolf/mascot form. In his Little Wolf/mascot form, he has black fur, red ears, a red tail tip, and light blue eyes; in his human form, he has tanned skin, red hair that is like Lady Bat's without the ponytail, and brown eyes. Emi/Ayaka Emiko (絵美/彩花絵美子 Emi/Ayaka Emiko) Voiced by: Orikasa Fumiko Emi is a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and is Hinata's mascot. She shows similarities to her partner; she is calm, gentle, kind, polite, and loves accessories, but she gets careless sometimes. However, Emi scolds Hinata if the latter is being selfish and/or offstandish; she tries her best not to be selfish though she can be offstandish when she gets dirty or if someone is using bad manners. She has a human form named Ayaka Emiko and ends her sentences with "~emi" or "~mi" when she talks in her Little Wolf/mascot form. In her Little Wolf/mascot form, she has black fur, purple ears, a purple tail tip, and dark blue eyes; in her human form, she has light skin, long purple hair worn straight that comes to her waist, dark blue eyes, and a medium chest. Kaede/Ayaka Kaede (楓/彩花楓 Kaede/Ayaka Kaede) Voiced by: Shirator Yuri Kaede is a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and is Haruna's mascot. She shows similarities to her partner; she is shy, modest, generous, soft-spoken, and loves reading books, but she is rather clumsy. Kaede reminds Haruna to be nice to Hinata, tells the latter to control her "fangirlishness" when around Etsuko, and encourages her partner to express her (Haruna's) emotions. She has a human form named Ayaka Kaede and ends her sentences with "~kaede" or "~de" when she talks in her Little Wolf/mascot form. In her Little Wolf/mascot form, she has black fur, pale pink ears, a pale pink tail tip, and baby blue eyes; in her human form, she has pale skin, pale pink hair that comes past her shoulders, light blue eyes, an a small chest. Allies King Hikaru/Karu-kun (輝国王/カルくん Hikaru Kokuou/Karu-kun) Voiced by: Yasunori Matsumoto (King Hikaru) and Takagi Reiko (Karu-kun and Prince Hikaru/Young Hikaru) King Hikaru is the ruler of Woodland Kingdom and husband of Queen Hikari. He is benevolent, caring, kind, and fair; these qualities make him beloved among his subjects, and he is shown to be very protective of them and his kingdom. Hikaru is shown to be willing to do anything to save the Woodland Kingdom: for example, he used up his maximum power to end the battle between the two kingdoms even though the Wolf Moon Jewel was shattered by Lord Kurokawa and it would transform him into a Little Wolf, and he stays in this form, until the pieces of the jewel would be put together again. He sent Kouki, Emi, and Kaede to Earth (Terra Country) to find the legendary Pretty Cure to put the jewel back together and save the Woodland Kingdom. A running gag is that the Cures call him "Wolf Prince" and he responds with, "I am NOT a prince~karu! I am a king ~karu!" He appears in episode 11 to tell the Cures why were they chosen and what their mission is. Hikaru, in his Little Wolf form, is called "Karu-kun" by the Cures, much to his dismay and annoyance; he ends his sentences with "~karu" and he is unable to transform into a human unlike Kouki, Emi, and Kaede. His personality changes slightly in his Little Wolf form; he is more immature, short-tempered, and is a crybaby, but he still is kind and caring as always and does his best to help the Cures by giving them advice and information about their mission. He loves Queen Hikari and is very kind to her. As King Hikaru, he has light brown ears and a light brown tail, wears a kingly robe of white and gold with a yellow crown, and has dark brown eyes; as Karu-kun, he has black fur, light brown ears, a light brown tail tip, and light brown eyes. Miki (ミキ Miki)/ Aimi Miki (愛美美樹 Aimi Miki) Voiced by: Kitamura Eri Miki, also called "Miki-san" (ミキさん Miki-san) by the girls, is one of the Wolf People. She looks and acts like a typical yamato nadeshiko, but she also likes to play board games and have fun. Miki is friendly, outgoing, and acts as an older sister figure for the Cures. Since Kouki calls her by the "-chan" suffix, instead of the "-san" suffix like the girls and his cousins, it is implied that he has a close bond with her. Miki also helps out the girls by giving them advice, whether it is about being Pretty Cure or simply on everyday things. She originally came from the Woodland Kingdom, but came down to Earth (Terra Country) to help the Pretty Cure and to take care of Karu-kun and Kari-chan. Miki has a human identity of Aimi Miki to blend in with the citizens of Tsukinokiseki Town. Queen Hikari/Kari-chan (光女王/カりちゃん Queen Hikari/Kari-chan) Voiced by: Kouda Mariko (Queen Hikari) and Sugaya Yayoi (Kari-chan) Queen Hikari is the co-ruler of the Woodland Kingdom and wife of King Hikaru. She is a strong, kind, fair, and treats her subjects with respect; she is just as beloved among her subjects as her husband is. She is so loyal and devoted to Hikaru that she disguised herself as a Little Wolf and went to Earth--Terra Country as the Woodland Kingdom and Dark Mountain denizens call it--to escape Lord Kurokawa and to make sure that Karu-kun, which is Hikaru's Little Wolf name, is alright. Hikari has a lot of faith in the Pretty Cure and always encourages them. A running gag is that the Cures call her "Wolf Princess" and she responds with "I'm a queen, not a princess ~kari!" She appears in episode 12 to tell the Cures why she came to their world. Hikari, in her Little Wolf form, is called "Kari-chan" by the Cures, much to her delight; she ends her sentence with "~kari" and she is unable to transform into a human unlike Kouki, Emi, and Kaede. Her personality changes slightly in her Little Wolf form; she is more childish, gets offended easily, and is scared of spiders, but she is still compassionate and kind as she always is and cheers the Cures up when they are feeling down. She loves King Hikaru and is very caring towards him. As Queen Hikari, she has dark brown ears and a dark brown tail, wears a long, queenly dress of pale yellow with white lace and a golden crown that has pearls embedded in it, and has amber eyes; as Kari-chan, she has black fur, dark brown ears, a dark brown tail tip, and eyes that have dark brown irises and amber pupils. Villains Ankoku (アンこく''Ankoku'')/ Ankoku Kuroppoi (暗黒黒っぽい Ankoku Kuroppoi) Voiced by: Ogata Megumi Ankoku is the first of Lord Kurokawa's underlings. She is an androgynous and bossy tomboy who loves to lead and being in charge, preferring that her teammates call her "Miss Boss" (ミスボス Mizu Bosu). She is eccentric and comes up with absurd yet good ideas and plans. Ankoku likes to speak in English and often uses English words. She is the counterpart to Cure Howl. Ankoku has a human disguise in the form of Ankoku Kuroppoi. She is obsessed with wearing shorts and is also known to crossdress. Yami (やみ Yami)/ Yamino Kage (闇野影 Yamino Kage) Voiced by: Hino Satoshi Yami is the second of Lord Kurokawa's underlings. He is an androgynous and refined young man who follows along with Ankoku's plans, no matter how absurd they are. He is a calm person which balances out Ankoku's energetic nature. Yami loves poetry, especially haikus. He is the counterpart to Cure Claw. Yami has a human disguise in the form of Yamino Kage. He has an obsession with things that are beautiful and is also known to crossdress. Sumizome (すみぞめ Sumizome)/ Tsubasa Sumizome (翼墨染め Tsubasa Sumizome) Voiced by: Aoki Sayaka Sumizome is the third of Lord Kurokawa's underlings. She has a child-like appearance and child-like habits as well as being more mature than how she appears to be. She always points out how absurd Ankoku's ideas and plans are, but is often impressed by how good they are. Sumizome is commonly referred to with the suffix "-chan". She has a slight speech impediment in her true form, such as pronouncing her name as "Shumitome" instead of "Sumizome", saying "deshu" instead of "desu", saying "ta" instead of "da", saying "chan" instead of "san", saying "tan" instead of "chan", or saying "chama" instead of "sama". She is the counterpart to Cure Fang. Sumizome has a human disguise in the form of Tsubasa Sumizome; she lacks the speech impediment in this form. She has an obsession with anything cute and rarely wears shorts and pants. Lord Kurokawa (黒川さま Kurokawa-sama) Voiced by: Shimura Tomoyuki (Lord Kurokawa) and Tanaka Mayumi (Young Kurokawa) Lord Kurokawa is the ruler of the Dark Mountain Kingdom. He seems cold, aggressive, harsh, and uncaring to his subjects on the outside due to the moon "disappearing", but is really warm and caring towards them. He is filled with anger from his past and wants the moon to his kingdom back. He picked Ankoku, Yami, and Sumizome to help him instead of members from his large army because he believes their eccentricities would be too much for the Pretty Cure and would defeat them. Tsukikage (月影さま Tsukikage-sama) Voiced by: Ōtsuka Hōchū Tsukikage was the ruler of the Moon Mountain Kingdom before the name was changed. He was beloved and respected by his subjects, including his son Kurokawa, and was friends with Daiki. He was accidently killed by his former friend when he tried to kill Prince Hikaru for covering the moon. His grave resides in a memorial in the Dark Mountain Kingdom. When his grave was accidently disturbed, his roaming spirit revealed itself and was shown to be extremely angry; it implies that he was still bitter about Hikaru covering up the moon and his desire to be left in peace. Kaeshitena (返してな Kaeshitena) Voiced by: Nakatsukasa Takayuki Kaeshitenas are the main monsters in Wolf Precure. They are made out of the fear, anger, sadness, and/or despair from losing something or someone precious to them and the desire to get that object or person back. They are formed when Ankoku, Yami, and Sumizome write their names and say, "(Name's)/My/Our Kaeshitena(s), give up your precious desires!" Minor Characters Kibouno Hiroko (希望の寛子 Kibouno Hiroko) Voiced by: Hikami Kyouko Hiroko is the wife of Hiroto and mother of Etsuko, Katsurou, and Hanae. She is a youthful-looking woman who is energetic and loves exercising and sports. She wants her children to be happy and be what they want them to be. Kibouno Hiroto (希望の大翔 Kibouno Hiroto) Voiced by: Toshihiko Seki Hiroto is the husband of Hiroko and father of Etsuko, Katsurou, and Hanae. He is a youthful-looking man who is an art teacher of an art program for underprivileged kids. He is a supportive and caring person. Kibouno Katsurou (希望の勝郎 Kibouno Katsurou) Voiced by: Seira Ryu Katsurou is the younger brother of Etsuko and is the oldest twin by 10 minutes. He loves sports, dancers, and idols; he also idolizes his older sister. He dislikes being left out and hates to lose. Katsurou often fights with his sisters, but still loves them. Kibouno Hanae (希望の花絵 Kibouno Hanae) Voiced by: Fukuen Misato Hanae is the younger sister of Etsuko and is the youngest twin by 10 minutes. She loves art, and is good at painting and drawing. She is creative and imaginative. Hanae has a gentle, timid nature; she is more girly than her older sister. Kiseki Ai (奇跡藍 Kiseki Ai) Voiced by: Gibu Yūko Ai is the mother of Hinata. She is a waitress at the Masquerade Café and goes by the name of Lila (リラ Rira). Despite being in her late 40's, she looks like she is in her 30's. She used to be an actress for live action TV shows, dramas, and movies before being a waitress. She has high standards for film. Ai is a passionate woman who wears her heart on her sleeve. Kiseki Akio (奇跡昭夫 Kiseki Akio)/ Sora (空 Sora) Voiced by: Koyasu Takehito Akio is the father of Hinata and was married to Kiseki Ai before the events of Wolf Precure and used to be an actor; he performed alongside her in dramas and movies. He loved her and their daughter Hinata; he worked at the Masquerade Café under the name of "Sora" and came to love it too, but he loved acting more than the café, Ai, and Hinata. The two divorced when their daughter was 10 years old. Since then, he has continued his acting career and has never remarried. He performs under the name of Akiyama Taro. Nakano Shinobu (中野しのぶ Nakano Shinobu) Voiced by: Takahashi Mikako Shinobu is the maternal cousin of Hinata. She is an immature and hyperactive girl who likes to give people nicknames. She acts like a know-it-all and does not like to be proven wrong. Shinobu is meddlesome and likes to annoy people. The reason for her behavior is because she feels like she is living in the shadow of her more popular cousin and wants people to notice her. Therefore, she behaves in a meddlesome manner to get attention. Kiyoshi Akina (淳明菜 Kiyoshi Akina) Voiced by: Kodou Mariko Akina is Haruna's mother. Kiyoshi Fumio (淳文雄 Kiyoshi Fumio) Voiced by: Toshihiko Seki Kiyoshi Sadako (淳節子 Kiyoshi Sadako) Voiced by: Matsuo Yoshiko Miss Kobayashi (小林先生 Kobayashi-sensei) Voiced by: Kobayashi Akiko Miss Kobayashi is Etsuko's and Hinata's homeroom and 1st period teacher; she is Haruna's 2nd period teacher. She is an energetic and eccentric young woman who likes to watch "Onegai My Melody" with her daughter and even has plushies of the characters. She is also kind and understanding to her students although she also has child-like traits. Miyake Kimiko (三宅希美子 Miyake Kimiko) Voiced by: Asada Yōko Kimiko is 15 years old and is in her third year of middle school. She is the typical yamato nadeshiko and is known to be graceful and lady-like. She is admired and well-liked by most of her classmates, except for Etsuko and Susumu. She is cheerful to the point of coming off as creepy by some people. Kimiko tends to get attached to others easily, especially if she likes someone. Kai Susumu (魁進 Kai Susumu) Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa Susumu is 15 years old and in her third year of middle school. She is a soccer player and one of the most popular athletes of the school. She is more tomboyish than her kohai, Etsuko, whom she is very fond and protective of. Susumu has a "big sister" vibe to her and enjoys being in the school newspaper articles. Kobayashi Reiko (小林玲子 Kobayashi Reiko)/ Reiko-chan (レイこちゃん Reiko-chan) or Rei-chan (レイちゃん Rei-chan) Voiced by: Sakuma Rei Reiko is 8 years old and is in her first year of elementary school. She loves who loves watching "Onegai My Melody" with her mother. She is a sweet, kind girl who is almost always seen with a smile on her face. Tsukiyama Siefried (月山サイフリエッド Tsukiyama Saifurieddo) Voiced by: Hisafumi Oda Siefried is 14 years old and is in his second year of middle school. He is half-Japanese and half-German. He appears to be disinterested in interacting with others, but is actually an ambivert. He is caring, flexible, and willing to make compromises such as agreeing to have a ménage à trois relationship with Etsuko and Haruna. Items *Cure Amulets: The transformation items that Etsuko, Hinata, and Haruna use to transform into their Cure forms. To transform, they say Pretty Cure! Wolf Change, Metamorphose!. Trivia *The majority of the voice actors/actresses came from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. **All three Cures are voiced by the same voice actresses who did voice work in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. ***Hinata and Haruna not getting along (at first) and the battle scene between them to see who will be Etsuko's second-in-command is a reference to the battle between Ryoko Asakura and Yuki Nagato. *This is the first series to have a female romance (yuri) between the main characters (Etsuko and Haruna). **This is also the first series to have yuri overtones and undertones. *This is the first series since Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart to have three Cures; however, Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous is technically not a real Cure. *This is the first series to end with two main characters (Etsuko and Haruna) in a ménage à trois relationship with a minor character (Siefried). *This is the first series to have deep backstories for the villains. *This is the first series to have a Cure on the autism spectrum. *This is the first series to have more than one member be an idol/celebrity and one not an idol/celebrity. *This is the first series to have an on-screen kiss between two girls (Etsuko and Haruna). *This is the second series to have an on-screen kiss between a boy and a girl (Siefried and Etsuko). *This series has a Cure work at a café. *The transformation phrase is similar to "Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!" from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. *The Cure Amulets have similar appearances to the Mew Pendants in Tokyo Mew Mew. *The names of the Cures' upgraded forms are the main three ranks of wolf society: Alpha-the leader and highest ranking member who is Etsuko/Cure Howl, Beta-the second-in-command who is Hinata/Cure Claw, and Omega-the lowest ranking member who is Haruna/Cure Fang. Category:Fan Series Category:Wolf Precure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Friendship Themed Series